


Just Go

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A fic set after 'In Pursuit Of The Proper Sinner' but before 'A Traitor To Memory'.  A snapshot of the tempestuous Lynley marriage.





	Just Go

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> Inspired by a writing prompt by Ruby Rumsey

“Don’t you dare do this just twenty minutes before the guests arrive.”

“I don’t have any choice Helen.”

“You do. You could say no.”

“That would look good, wouldn’t it? Sorry but my wife won’t let me come to work today.”

“Sarcasm is not attractive Tommy.”

“Nor is selfishness. You know how important my job is.”

“More important than me, but then anything involving Barbara is more important than me, isn’t it?”

“That’s a low blow.”

“The truth hurts, does it? You run along and play the important Detective Inspector with your precious Barbara, while I look after our guests, and your mother.”

“They’ll understand.”

“Will they?”

“I have to go Helen; Barbara will be here in a moment.”

“And you mustn’t keep her waiting.”

“We’ll talk about this when I get back.”

“There’s nothing left to talk about. Just go.”


End file.
